Won Ton Bombs
This is about the Chowder episode. For the food, see Won Ton Bombs (food). "Won Ton Bombs" is an episode of Chowder. Synopsis Truffles and Chowder return from the market, bringing back an old man who was telling funny stories about Mung Daal. Mung frantically tries to get the old man to leave, but the man reveals himself as Lo Mein, Mung's former cooking master. He begins to tell a story about Mung's biggest failure: The Won Ton Bombs. (Mostly like chicken nuggets) A thought bubble appears, causing a flashback to Mung's childhood, when he was an apprentice at Lo Mein's restaurant. A large group of ladies come to the restaurant and all order Won Ton Bombs. Young Mung Daal tells Lo Mein that he'll make the dish. Lo Mein allows it, but tells him that if he fails, he's a failure for life. Young Mung tries to focus, but is distracted when Lo Mein introduces him to ladies. He was distracted, and used all the wrong ingredients while making the Bombs. Then he made a funny walk. The Bombs exploded. Not with flavor, but with something "much worse" that forced Lo Mein to run to the bathroom. All of Marzipan City begins laughing at Mung. Mung wallows in his failure. Chowder wishes that he could go back in time to fix things, making Mung think of a great idea. Chowder asks Lo Mein to tell the story again, and when the thought bubble appears, Mung and Chowder jump into it, transporting them back in time. Mung tells Chowder that they need to switch an order of good Won Ton Bombs with the bad ones that Young Mung makes. Chowder is distracted when he sees Mung's child self, and runs towards Young Mung. Mung grabs Chowder, telling him that if anything is altered in the past, it would change their present forever. When Young Mung finishes the bad Won Ton Bombs, Mung tells Chowder to do what he told him. Chowder removes all his clothes and runs around the room as a distraction while Mung switches the Bombs. Lo Mein tastes the Won Ton Bombs and tells Young Mung that those were the greatest Won Ton Bombs he'd ever tasted. Once they return to the present, Lo Mein finishes his story, saying that Mung is the greatest chef that ever lived. Mung says he couldn't have done it without Chowder. Chowder says he couldn't have done it without Young Mung, revealing that he took Mung's child self with them to the present. Mung tries to remind Chowder about the consequences of altering the past, but says that "It was fun while it lasted." As all people in Marzipan City, the city itself and the cartoon disappears, a live-action sequence shows C.H. Greenblatt wearing a blue wig, drawing a picture in an animation studio; and is surprised by the audience watching him. Video Quotes *'Mung': No. Not yet, boy. ---- *'Chowder': How about now, captain? ---- *'Mung': Okay, now! Do I told you go!! *'Chowder': Label! label! Label! label, label! label! Label! label! Hey, hey, look at me! What am I? A rabbit? a baby hippo? Come on, people! Purple fur, bunny-like ears, a striped tail. Somebody label me before it's too late! This is so uncomfortable. *'Mung': Okay, chowder! We're good! *'Chowder': That is all. Trivia *All the ladies in the past kitchen were "Southern Bells" a play on words. *In his childhoood, Mung Daal was green. *The flashback told the beginning of Mung's interest with ladies, but lost his charms by age. *This episode is possibly a reference to WWE/TNA Star Jeff Hardy who's finisher is called the Swanton Bomb. *This is the first episode to have a character from the past go into the future. The second is Chowder Grows Up when Chowder interrupts Chowder and Panini kissing. *The reason episodes continue after this is because of the reality reset where after the episode ends, their reality resets to it's status quo. *The correctly made plate of Won Ton Bombs resembles a croquembouche. Meta-References *After Chowder ruins the time string the screen splits revealing an animator (actually the series' creator, C.H. Greenblatt) wearing a blue wig drawing a picture of Chowder in the studio. He turns and sees the camera and becomes shocked and scared. *This episode references the theory that if the past is altered in anyway, then it would change the order of events and cause the present to be different. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes